


Sai El Cupido del amor, ¿o no?

by DarkAmychan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmychan/pseuds/DarkAmychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podra Sai ser el mejor Cúpido de Konoha?. A Sasuke le tocara averiguarlo [SasuHina OS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sai El Cupido del amor, ¿o no?

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** SasuHina.

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

\- _Pensamientos_

\- "Hablan"

\- _"Recuerdos"_

oOoOoOoOo

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOo

**≈Sai. El Cupido del amor, ¿o no?"≈**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba a destrozarlo a penas se lo encontrara. Estaba seguro que le haría desear el no haber nacido, y mucho menos haberse atrevido a jugar con Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Maldito Sai…_ ─ Pensaba a regañadientes un azabache. Su expresión reflejaba su furia, sus deseos de partir la cara del chico de la sonrisa falsa.

Aún recordaba el momento en que decidió escucharle, y todo por no tener nada mejor que hacer. No iba a aceptar por orgullo que necesitaba ayuda, para así poder obtener la atención de quien deseaba.

Para él ya era demasiado que una chica no le tomara cuenta, y solo por el idiota de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica no gustara de él?.

Era imposible de aceptar, pero igualmente ocurría.

_"Era un día como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad desde que había vuelto a Konoha. Todo era tan monótono._

Lo peor de todo era tener que verla a lo lejos, sonrojarse por cualquier tontería que su rival decía. Naruto, el idiota que insistió tanto en su regreso, ahora deseaba borrarlo de la existencia.

Pero no podía, no porque no contara con las habilidades para hacerlo, si no porque su orgullo le impedía aceptar el motivo, tan infantil. Después de todo no era la culpa del Usuratoncachi, aquella solo pertenecía a esos ojos blancos que irradiaban vida. La misma que él carecía.

Solo podía limitarse a observarla, maldiciendo a su suerte, a su destino. Si su vida hubiera sido distinta, quizás existiría la oportunidad de que el demonio se quedase junto al ángel.

"¡¿Cómo que Sai-kun escribió un libro?!" ─ La estruendosa voz de la rubia del grupo, le hizo poner su atención en el resto. Posando sus ojos negros en el objeto en cuestión, que yacía en las manos de aquel ambu. Sasuke bufó molesto, a él no le interesaban esas cosas.

Estaba cansado de la misma rutina de Konoha, de las contantes malas caras de muchos de los aldeanos. No era que le importase mucho tampoco, pero a la larga ya le comenzaron a cabrear, hasta el punto de desear eliminarlos.

Pero se contenía al pensar que se lo merecía, por todo el daño que le causo al lugar que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar, y que ahora volvía a ser, por el dobe de su amigo.

"A-Ano, etto…"─ La suave voz de alguien provoco que saliera de sus pensares, que posara su vista en la frágil criatura que ahora estaba frente suyo. Sin poder evitarlo, algo en su interior comenzó a removerse. Pero en su exterior no reflejo aquello que lo perturbaba de alguna manera. Él era un Uchiha después de todo.

Hinata cada vez se sentía más pequeña ante esos ojos negros. Esa mirada tan llena de soledad, le provocaba mucha nostalgia. No sabía porque se había acercado a preguntarle si se hallaba bien, pero al verlo apartado del resto, le hizo recordarse a sí misma. Era por eso mismo que se había armado de valor, para acercarse y con todas sus fuerzas, intentar consultarle.

Pero de solo sentir sus perlas negras sobre las suyas, no pudo sostener su mirada por más tiempo. Ahora sus blancas perlas observaban el suelo, como si lo más interesante se encontrara ahí.

Lo que ella no se percato, que una sonrisa curva se posesiono en los labios del último de los Uchiha al verla de ese modo. Jamás había conocido a una chica como ella, que temblase entera con solo intentar hablarle.

En ese instante cayó en cuenta. ¿Y si ella le temía como todos los demás aldeanos?. La sola idea le preocupaba y cabreaba al mismo tiempo

"… ¿S-Se encuentra b-bien?" ─ Le escucho terminar casi en un hilo de voz, levantando su rostro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El azabache solo le observo por unos momentos. Aún mosqueado por sus pensares, solo le mantuvo la mirada llena de indiferencia.

"No es asunto tuyo" ─ Demonios. Su orgullo herido había hablado por él, causando que el rostro blanco de aquella ojiblanca se entristeciera.

Sasuke solo pudo verle alejarse después de susurrarle un perdón. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estúpido, ya que no podía quitarse esa maldita manera de ser que tenía.

Pero lo que él no se había dado cuenta, es que otros ojos negros habían captado la escena con mucha atención. Y sonriendo por el resultado, pensaba en lo interesante que aquello era. Muchas veces había visto como el Uchiha se quedaba viendo a esa chica, y estaba seguro que era por lo que creía.

No por nada había estudiado tanto sobre las emociones humanas. Y teniendo como reflejo a Naruto junto con Sakura, pues incluso había logrado plasmar en un libro todos sus conocimientos adquiridos.

Estaba decidido. Él le ayudaría.

El Uchiha después de ver lo que su genio había causado, volvió su vista hacía los demás, encontrándose así con la pálida sonrisa del autor de aquel libro. Su expresión le cabreo más de lo que ya estaba, pero prefirió ignorarle. Suficiente tenía con los problemas actuales.

Pero con lo que él no contaba, era con que tal chico se acercara hasta su persona, y mucho menos que le extendiera la mano con el libro en ella. Sasuke le observo con desconfianza, no entendía que era lo que quería.

No era como si quisiera saberlo tampoco, pues se dispuso a marcharse. Pero las palabras del otro ojinegro provocaron que se detuviera, pero no voltease a verle.

"Tal vez Sasuke-kun quiera leer mi libro. Podría serle de ayuda"

¿De qué diablos hablaba ese sujeto?. ¿Creía que un Uchiha iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien?.

Iba a pasar de sus palabras, no tenía tiempo para perder con personas que eran idiotas ante sus ojos. Tenía que sacar su frustración entrenando, y así despejar su mente."

Si tan solo no la hubiera nombrado ─ Pensaba para sí el ojinegro a medida que caminaba entre las personas, en búsqueda del chico que buscaba con esmero, para así destrozarlo. Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza al recordar lo ocurro hace unas horas.

"Como era costumbre, se había levantado temprano para entrenar, para quitarse de la mente las palabras de ese tipo, del libro que le había pasado.

Pero ahora que se hallaba recostado sobre un árbol, y observaba de reojo el objeto en cuestión. No entendía el porqué lo había llevado con él, ni mucho menos el hecho de haberlo aceptado sin decir nada.

"Solo fue para que me dejara en paz, no por otra cosa".

Eso era lo que se venía repitiendo desde que había obtenido aquello. Pero en cada uno de esos momentos, el rostro lleno de angustia de Hinata comenzaba a invadir sus memorias, provocándole sentimientos encontrados, dudando así de sus propias palabras.

Con un gruñido soltado de sus labios, abrió el libro en el primer capítulo, leyendo así su contenido.

Capitulo Uno:-

Primera Impresión

Las Primeras impresiones ayudan a conocer rápidamente a la gente. Lo mejor en esos casos, es pensar en un apodo, pero deben pensarse muy bien.

Si les dices a las mujeres lo que son realmente, se enojaran contigo. Así que lo mejor es decir todo lo contrario a lo que piensas.

-  
-  
-

"¿Un apodo?. ¿Sera ridículo este tipo?" ─ Prefirió no seguir con eso, ya que a sus ojos, era una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba cansado. Así que era mejor ir a comer algo, para después irse a la soledad de su hogar.

Durante todo el camino hacía el Ichiraku Ramen, no podía evitar pensar en lo que había leído. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero le era imposible no meditar sobre lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

Hinata no era una chica que resaltaba ante los demás, más que todo por su timidez. Pero aquella simpleza fue una de las cosas que habían llamado su atención. Eso, y el hecho de que varias veces le vio entrenar hasta caer rendida, o ayudando a alguna persona con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante los ojos de Sasuke, esa morena era alguien torpe, pero lleno de bondad. Y sus ojos blancos reflejaban la pureza de su corazón, todo lo contrario de los suyos.

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión, sus pasos se detuvieron en la entrada al puesto. Su oscura mirada había captado la frágil figura de la chica en la cual estaba pensando. Parecía que ella también se disponía a entrar a dicho lugar.

Estaba nervioso, como nunca antes lo había estado. Y le era imposible evitar que lo leído con anterioridad volviera a su mente de manera insistente.

¿Y si ese sujeto tenía razón?. Después de todo él jamás había experimentado algo como eso, así que tampoco podía descartar lo expuesto por ese tipo.

Tsk. Esto sí que es molesto ─ Cavilaba irritado.

Cansado ya de tantos molestos pensares, se dispuso a intentarlo. Y es así como llego frente a la Hyuuga, quien le observo con cierta extrañeza, mezclada con vergüenza.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun…? ─ Logro pronunciar con clara timidez la muchacha, luego de que estuvieran unos segundos sumidos solo en el silencio. Momentos en los cuales la morena se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante la fría mirada del Uchiha.

Pero su interrogante se vio interrumpida por el tono neutro del chico. La mirada de ella se centro en él, en lo que fuera a decirle.

Entre tanto el azabache volvía a recordar lo leído, tratando de comprender que debía decir realmente.

""Si les dices a las mujeres lo que son realmente, se enojaran contigo. Así que lo mejor es decir todo lo contrario a lo que piensas.""

…¿Todo lo contrario, no?. Bien "Hinata, eres horrenda""

Aún podía percibir el calor en su mejilla al recibir la bofetada. Incluso estaba seguro que debía tener su mano marcada.

 _Para verse tan frágil, pega bastante duro_ ─ Pensaba para sí, mientras llevaba su mano hasta el lugar en cuestión. En sus ojos ahora podía verse el Sharingan, la furia que despedía ─ "Claro que mi venganza será más dura. Ese tipo me las pagara"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Fin


End file.
